Unfaithful
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: She feels so good but so bad at the same time and she just can't keep her emotions in check. At the same time she wants to cry she also wants to scream with happiness and her body just can't choose. It's like a weight was lifted but it left an imprint on her to stay for a long while. Unfaithful Kaz Skaz!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Skaz Unfaithful ~ kaz cheats but Skylar knows and doesn't want to break up with Kaz eventually she uses chase to get Kaz to know how it feels.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Kaz whispers to the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah of course." She answers back in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey Kaz, you ready?" Skylar yells from the opposite side of the café.

"Yeah I'll be right there babe! And you I'll see you tonight. Eight. Don't be late." He winks at the blond barista behind the counter as he walks up to his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

Skylar looks up at him with a smile on her face but hurt in her eyes. She knows he's dating that stupid blond Cassandera, but she can't bring herself to end it with Kaz.

 **LREFLREFLREFLREF**

Bree walks down the stairs of the penthouse to see Skylar sitting on the couch reading. Kaz was no were to be seen like usual. Bree knew of his inability to commit and was well aware Skylar knew too. She tried to get Skylar to break up with him many times but it never worked. She thought she might as well as try again.

"Hey Skylar. What are you and Kaz planning on doing tonight?"

"Bree you know-"

"Yes I do and I want you to do something about it. I want you to finally stand up for yourself."

"You know it's not that easy."

"Yes it is…. I bet if he thought you were cheating too he'd lose it."

"Bree please leave it alone ok?"

"Fine, last time I tell you but you deserve much better."

"I know Bree…"

Skylar doesn't want to leave him but it does hurt her every time she thinks about them or sees her at the café. She thinks about what Bree said. She just needed to make him think she was cheating so he'd understand how it feels.

 **LREFLREFLREFLREF**

Skylar knows when Kaz is going to be home so she got prepared early. The moment he left the penthouse she went to find Chase. Oliver wouldn't work for what she wanted to do because he is too close to Kaz and no matter how terrible he's being he'll stick up for him. That left chase because Bree is not an option for this, he'd probably like it.

Skylar runs to the hyper lift to Chase. She walks up to Chase and just watches what he's doing for a moment before she finally breaks the silence

"Chase, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Uhhh….Skylar what happened to Kaz?" Chase stares at her with a look of pure shock and confusion at not only the question but the bluntness of it.

"Nothing I just need to get back at him. I need to show him how it feels to be cheated on." Skylar just looks at him waiting for an answer not understanding why he's so confused.

"So you want to use me to show him how it feels to be hurt?" Chase asks with a looks that looked a bit mischievous rather than confused.

"Uhh yeah?"

"I'm down." Is all he says before he walks away back to the hyperlift.

 **LREFLREFLREFLREF**

After Skylar finally gets over the shock of how compliant Chase is about the whole thing she walks to the hyperlift to find him. He's sitting on the couch with his thinking face.

"Hey Chase what's up?" Skylar asks siting down next to him.

"I'm trying to devise a plan to help you out. We need to make it subtle but not too subtle because it's Kaz after all. I mean no offence I know you like the guy and all but he's also not the sharpest tool in the shed. Sorry I'll shut up now." Chase began to ramble on but stopped when he saw Skylar's face, a mix of anger but sincerity.

Skylar didn't like when people pointed out how dumb Kaz can be but she had to agree on this point that he probably wasn't going to notice slightly more touching and a little flirting. She couldn't help but find the way he rambled funny.

"So what to suggest?" Skylar started knowing that he never would after the ramble sesh.

"Well I was thinking we stage a walk in. He walks in on us talking romantically or something of the sort. That way there's no awkward physical contact but the message is still getting across."

"I think it's great. He should be back around eight so we can meet up in the kitchen at quarter to to plan."

"Sounds like a plan."

With that they walk their respective ways and think of things to say to the other later. It doesn't go well for Skylar. All she can think about is how she used to say all these thing to Kaz. She feels like she is betraying him but she knows she has to go through with it. Chase on the other hand is just excited to finally use all the stupid pickup lines he's thought of on a real girl not just one he conjured up.

Seven forty five finally rolled around and both parties headed to the kitchen, a few lines in their head. Skylar is just happy to make Kaz know what it feels like to be cheated on.

"So what should we do?" Chase asks quietly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you would have ideas."

As soon as Skylar gets out the last word the front door to the penthouse opens up. Kaz is walking in the door when Skylar finishes and both Chase and Skylar freeze. They hadn't had time to devise a plan and here he was walking in. Luckily Kaz was watching his phone most likely texting Cassandra. Skylar noticed Kaz begin to put his phone away and that's when she did something she never thought she would. She kissed Chase.

The moment she saw Kaz smiling at his phone when he walked in she couldn't take it anymore she had to do something so she grabbed Chases face ever so gently and pulled it down to hers. The feeling is amazing to her, he feels present unlike when she kisses Kaz. Chase seems to be into the kiss just as much as she is and it's not something she's used to but she loves it.

Kaz begins to walk to the fridge to get food like he always does when he gets home from…well anywhere really. That's when he sees it. He turns into the kitchen to see his girlfriend making out with one of his friends. Granted they aren't really that close but he still considered Chase a friend.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kaz screams when he finally registers what's going on.

"Oh hey Kaz um what's up?" Skylar asks innocently hoping to get him to think she doesn't see what she did is wrong like him.

"What's wrong is you're kissing my friend!"

"Sorry." She says it in such a way that makes her sound so unremorseful even though on the inside she feels like dyeing from the guilt.

"You can't just go around making out with other people that's not right."

"But it is for you!?" Skylar screams.

Chase backs up a little so he's behind the counter, they both had powers and you never know what could happen if a fight broke out.

"You know what, whatever I don't care anymore." Kaz lowers his voice.

"You know what Kaz? This is it I'm done. We're over." Skylar feels good about finally taking a stand but on the other hand she feels so guilty because she actually likes Kaz and doesn't want to hurt him.

"Fine!" Kaz storms off and chase comes out from behind the counter.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed."

She feels so good but so bad at the same time and she just can't keep her emotions in check. At the same time she wants to cry she also wants to scream with happiness and her body just can't choose. It's like a weight was lifted but it left an imprint on her to stay for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

That kiss. That damned kiss. Chase had been wanting to do that for month but would never as long as Skylar was dating Kaz. Well he wouldn't have until she specifically asked him to help her cheat. He didn't think she'd KISS him.

He wanted more but he knew she only did it for Kaz. He just sat there dumbfounded and thinking until he heard slamming doors upstairs. Screaming soon followed.

"What the hell Kaz!?" Skylar scream not two seconds after the second slamming.

"No what the hell you! Why'd you kiss Chase!? You're MY girlfriend not HIS!"

"NO Cassandra's your girlfriend. I'm just someone on the team." Skylar's voice had lowered but Chase was already up the stairs so he could still hear her clear as day.

"So what? Are you and Chase a thing now?" Chase stopped at the top step wanting nothing more than to hear a yes come out of her mouth.

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah." Chase almost fainted right then and there.

"It is my business because you're MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Not anymore." Skylar's voice was just above a whisper when Chase entered the room to smooth things over being team leader and all.

"Hey guys..." Chase tried to sound sincere but Kaz wasn't having it, he just pushed pass Chase almost nocking him over.

"You can have her. I don't want her anymore anyway."

"Kaz-"

"Just leave it Chase he doesn't care. Not about me not about you not about anyone but himself." Skylar looked like she was about to burst into tears but she just looked at chase and smiled before leaving the room seemingly unaffected.

He wanted to talk to her about what was going on but he didn't want to bother her. He was just going to have to give her time and work on something. He wasnt going to be able to work on anything with something so heavy weighing in his mind. Man was he screwed.

Eventually a few hours later when he began descending into madness he decided to just go talk to her. It took a lot of willpower to finally get up and walk.

He found her in the kitchen just casually reading a book. It was then or never he knew that.

"Hey Skylar. I had a question." She'd placed her book off to the side when she finished her little part.

"What's up Chase?" She was smiling but in her eyes he could see the sadness she was trying to hide. It made him sad just knowing she was sad.

"I was just wondering what's going on cause earlier you'd said to Kaz that-"

"Ohh god Chase I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that to you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ohh no it's totally fin-"

"But I wouldn't be opposed. I mean you are a pretty good kisser after all." Chase was just stunned she was so much more forward than the ever thought she'd be.

Chase has never had luck with girls or just people in general, he didn't know what to do. He just sat there staring, dumbfounded. He wanted it so much but didn't know whether or not she was serious. With Chases silence Skylar's face fell from her cocky and smug expression.

"Well-well unless you don't want- I mean you don't have- I'm sorry." She began rambling on. At the end she hopped off the chair and began gather up her things. She was frazzled and trying to get away fast. Chase noticed and knew had to do something to save the situation.

"Wait Skylar...um... I wouldn't be... opposed either..." He couldn't look at her so he just started at the floor. She stopped what she was doing and just looked at him. It was her turn to be dumbfounded. "I mean I'm only if you still want to."

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that." She smiled at him when he finally lifted his head. He smiled back.

"Well I say we need a proper date what do you say Chase?"

"I'd like that." He smiled but before either of them could say more a mission alert came through and they had to rush away.

3 weeks later

"So Chase. Who are you planing on bringing as your date to this benefit tomorrow?" Skylar asked as they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Well... I was thinking that Bree would be a good option. Why do you think?" He asked with such a serious expression. Skylar sat up just out of his reach and gave him a mock hurt expression.

"Chase!"

"Ohh oh sorry did I say Bree I meant to say Oliver. He'd be riot at a party." She crossed her arms and just looked at him. He gave her puppy eyes and a pout lip. He leaned up every so slightly and kissed her. He could feel her laughing into the kiss. "I'm sorry I'll take you."

"Good 'cause I am your girlfriend after all. I think I deserve it for putting up with you." She gave him a cocky grin and that time he gave HER the mock hurt expression.

"You don't mean that."

"Ohh but I do." The smile never left her face.

"Ohh you do do you? Well fine then." He flipped her over underneath himself and began tickling her. That only lasted a second before their mouths were reconnected. That continued on for five minutes, both of them laughing and smiling into the others mouth, until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

They sat up and resumed their previous position just as Bree came into sight.

Bree rolled her eyes at them. "Get a room you two." She said as she passed by on her way to the kitchen.

"I'd love to!" Chase called back to her.

"Oh my god! Ewww no thanks!" Bree ran back up the stairs, drink in hand, happy to be getting away from the pair but still happy Skylar had found something good.

"Dork." Skylar whispered before kissing him one again.

"Thank you." Chase broke way for two seconds only to be pulled back in as soon as he finished talking.


End file.
